marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Lyle Dekker (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Germany, Newfoundland, USA | Gender = Male | Height = 12'0" | Height2 = (as Ameridroid); 5'9" (as Dekker) | Weight = 1320 lbs | Weight2 = (as Ameridroid); 154 lbs (as Dekker) | Eyes = Blue | Eyes2 = (as Ameridroid); Brown (as Dekker) | Hair = Blond | Hair2 = (as Ameridroid); White (formerly brown; as Dekker) | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = German | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Former Nazi Scientist, formerly employed by Corporation, former Director of Special Effects Department for Democracy Studios | Education = PhD in biochemistry, extensive self-education | Origin = Little is known about Lyle Dekker's history before serving the original Red Skull during WWII | PlaceOfBirth = Ingolstadt, Germany | PlaceOfDeath = Nowhere | Creators = Sal Buscema; Mike Esposito; Don Glut; John Tartag | First = Captain America #218 | Death = Captain America Vol 6 3 | HistoryText = Nazi Scientist Becomes Nazi Spy As a scientist working under the command of the original Red Skull, Lyle Dekker was charged with the undermining of a movie based on Captain America entitled "The Adventures of Captain America". Going undercover, Dekker was hired by Democracy Studios as a Special Effects Designer. As part of the plot to sabotage the film, Dekker orchestrated various filming "accidents". After an on-site investigation by Captain America as well as another accident involving the actor hired to play Cap's role, Dekker hatched a plan to substitute a prop laser for a real one of his own design in order to kill the lead actress. Captain America along with his side-kick Bucky were able to save the actress and confront Dekker, who was able to escape by knocking Bucky and himself off of a cliff and into the ocean. Ameridroid Dekker, who was believed to have meet his death after the altercation with Cap and Bucky, was in fact picked up by a German U-Boat containing a furious Red Skull who proceeded to torture Dekker for his failed mission. After his punishment, Red skull left Dekker to die in the cold waters of Newfoundland, but his body was found by a fishing boat. After his recovery, Dekker set up a new base to continue his plans, which had now been altered from the destruction of the Allied powers, to the destruction of the Allied powers as well as the Axis powers as he was hated by both. During Dekker’s new rise to power, Captain America was in suspended animation after being hurled into the arctic and put into suspended animation by the Super-Soldier Serum that coursed through his veins. After being found by the Avengers and revived, Cap had another altercation involving Dekker. While investigating in Newfoundland after remembering his encounter with Dekker, Cap was captured by Dekker and his forces, and had his power drawn-off and into a 12’ tall android. Dekker then transferred his essence into the android. Rechristened “Ameridroid”, Dekker now had all of Cap’s abilities, though proportional to his new 12’ tall android body. After a fight with Cap, Dekker, now Ameridroid realized the folly of his actions, for in his new body he would never fit into society. Captain America was able to influence Ameridroid into stopping his rampage and to start anew. Ameridroid Returns to The Red Skull Red Skull, who was now operating the Nihilist order acting as their leader and disguised as “The Teacher”, captured Ameridroid and brainwashed him into believing the mind transferal process in which Dekker came to inhabit Ameridroid was Cap’s fault and not part of Dekker’s plan to gain more power. Ameridroid, now under the influence of Red Skull, captured Captain America and killed Nomad II. Able to get free, Cap then forced Dekker to remember that it was his own plan that trapped his mind in the body of Ameridroid. After The Teacher revealed himself to be Red Skull, Dekker pushed himself and Red Skull into some machinery which exploded, killing Dekker but not Red Skull, who was later found to be alive. American Dreamers Ameridroid returned. This time helping Baron Zemo capture Captain America whom he claimed had "stole his dream". After Ameridroid captured Captain America, the two were teleported to Nowhere by Jimmy Jupiter. There, Ameridroid found he had reverted back to a young version of himself when he was Lyle Dekker. Joyous at this, Dekker realized he had a chance to live his life again and this time do the right thing. Ironically, after lamenting such, he was shot dead by Codename: Bravo purely for his past actions as a Nazi. | Powers = Lyle Dekker’s original body had no special powers. Ameridroid Body: As a result of a machine created by Dekker for the specific purpose of siphoning Captain America’s power’s which were placed in the Ameridroid artificial body, and the subsequent mind transferal of Dekker into Ameridroid, Dekker/Ameridroid possessed all of Captain America’s abilities granted to him by the Super-Soldier Serum, proportional into that of a 12’ android body. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Ameridroid at the Marvel Appendix }} Category:WWII Characters